Peter Pan
're wicked. Well, I'm much worse.]]Peter Pan, also known as Malcolm, the Pied Piper or just simply Pan, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He is portrayed by Robbie Kay, with his older self portrayed by Stephen Lord. Pan was the ruler of Neverland, and older than Rumplestiltskin himself. Peter Pan's gallery is available here. Biography Background Malcolm and Fiona are visited by their infant son's fairy godmother, Tiger Lily, as well as the Blue Fairy, who explain that their son is prophecised to be the Savior destined to die fighting a great evil in an event called the Final Battle. When Fiona, in her desperation to sever her son's fate, ends up banished from the Enchanted Forest, Malcolm believes that the love of her life is dead and blames their son, scornfully naming him Rumplestiltskin. One day, Malcolm leaves Rumplestiltskin in the care of some spinsters, but Rumplestiltskin goes in search of him. He finds his father, and reveals to him that the spinsters gave him a magic bean so that he could have a better life. Malcolm and Rumplestiltskin use the magic bean to travel to Neverland. Malcolm reminisces about the times when he went to Neverland in his youth, and starts climbing a tree in order to obtain some pixie dust. However, Malcolm is confronted by his shadow which comes to life, and Malcolm discovers that he cannot stay in Neverland unless he is a child. Abandoning Rumplestiltskin and ordering the shadow to return him back to the Enchanted Forest, he reverts into a teenage boy and calls himself Peter Pan. He briefly goes back to the Enchanted Forest to recruit his group; the Lost Boys. When Captain Hook arrives in Neverland to plot revenge on Rumplestiltskin, who had grown up to become the Dark One, Hook becomes in Pan's service. Season 3 After Tamara and Greg Mendell take a young boy named Henry Mills to Neverland on the orders of their "Home Office", they are shocked to find that the "Home Office" are actually the Lost Boys. After Pan's shadow kills Greg and Tamara is eventually killed by Rumplestiltskin, Henry runs into Pan, who pretends to be a fugitive as well. He ensures that Henry has the heart of the truest believer when Henry uses some pixie dust that Pan claims doesn't work. However, it does work and Pan eventually reveals his true identity to Henry, before taking him to his camp with the Lost Boys. Although Henry is wary of Pan at first, he eventually comes to trust Pan, who makes Henry feel like he is special. Pan eventually takes Henry to Skull Rock, where Henry willingly rips out his own heart and puts it in Pan's chest. It is revealed that Pan needed the heart of the truest believer so that he could remain immortal in Neverland. However, after a confrontation with Henry's biological mother Emma and adoptive mother Regina, Regina rips Henry's heart out of Pan's body, and they save Henry before they all head to the Jolly Roger. However, when Henry is left alone below deck, Pan tries to get Henry's heart again, this time in a less friendly and cunning manner. However, Rumplestiltskin traps Pan inside Pandora's Box. Unknown to everyone else though, Pan switched bodies with Henry so that he was now controlling Henry's body, with Henry being inside Pan's body and trapped in Pandora's Box. Pan, inside Henry's body, goes with everyone else to Storybrooke, where he plans on enacting a second Dark Curse that will reform Storybrooke in his own image. Once Pan's presence is noted, they release Pan from Pandora's Box, only to discover that Henry is inside Pan's body while Pan is in Henry's body. Henry manages to gather the ingredients from Regina's vault, along with the heart of Felix, and enacts a second Dark Curse. Using the Black Fairy's wand, Rumplestiltskin manages to return Pan and Henry to their original bodies, and confronts Pan himself. When Pan threatens to kill Baelfire and Belle, Rumplestiltskin uses his dagger before wrapping his arms around Pan and stabbing him in the back. However, the dagger also goes through Rumplestiltskin as well. This causes Pan to start aging until he is the same age as he was when he abandoned Rumplestiltskin. Now an old man again, Malcolm tries to convince his son to remove the dagger, promising that they can have a happy ending. However, Rumplestiltskin replies that they are villains, and they don't get happy endings. Rumplestiltskin then bursts into white light, which destroys Malcolm as well, leaving nothing behind but the curse. Season 5 Upon venturing into the Underworld with the Charmings, as well as Regina and Robin Hood, Rumplestiltskin meets Peter Pan once again. Pan gives him the magical ale needed to contact Hook, but suggests that Rumplestiltskin aids Pan in escaping the Underworld, although Rumplestiltskin refuses. However, when Belle puts herself under a Sleeping Curse given to her by Zelena, Rumplestiltskin enlists the help of Peter Pan. Seemingly accepting his father's request, together Pan and Rumplestiltskin kidnap Zelena, so that Hades can tear up the contract regarding Rumple's unborn child with Belle. However, after abandoning Pan, Rumple double-crosses his father by sending him to the River of Lost Souls. Watching as Peter Pan disintegrates into green mist, Rumple mutters "Goodbye Papa, for good this time." before leaving the Underworld. After Hades departs, Pan's fate is unclear, as the rules change and souls begin to escape the River of Lost Souls. Season 6 When Hook finds himself back in Neverland, he is confronted by the remainder of the Lost Boys, who seek revenge against Hook for Peter Pan's death. Pan, however, is not avenged, as Tiger Lily helps Hook escape using Pan's magic to send a shadow to Storybrooke in order to inform Emma that he is trapped in Neverland. Family/Relationships Alive: *'Gideon '(grandson) *'Emma Swan '(Henry's mother) *'Henry Mills' (great-grandson; via Baelfire) *'Cinderella Mills' (great-grandaughter-in-law) *'Lucy Mills' (great-great-grandaughter) Deceased: *'Fiona' (wife / widow) *'Milah '(daughter-in-law) *'Baelfire '(grandson) *'Peter Pan's shadow' (shadow) *'Belle French '(second daughter in-law) *'Rumplestiltskin '(son) Status: Deceased Trivia *Pan is based on the character with the same name in the story Peter Pan, and the mysterious Pied Piper from the fairytale The Pied Piper of Hamelin, with elements of the god Pan from Greek Mythology. *An illustration of him – the Pied Piper – was on Grumpy's drinking mug. Behind the Scenes *Pan was the main antagonist of the first half of Season 3. He is the second antagonist to be related to the main characters and the second antagonist to die (tied with Rumplestiltskin). Appearances Season 3= *'S3, E01: '"The Heart of the Truest Believer" *'S3, E02: '"Lost Girl" *'S3, E03: '"Quite a Common Fairy" *'S3, E04: '"Nasty Habits" *'S3, E05: '"Good Form" *'S3, E06: '"Ariel" *'S3, E07: '"Dark Hollow" *'S3, E08: '"Think Lovely Thoughts" *'S3, E09: '"Save Henry" *'S3, E10: '"The New Neverland" *'S3, E11: '"Going Home" *'S3, E19:' "A Curious Thing" (flashback) |-|Season 5= *'S5, E12: '"Souls of the Departed" *'S5, E14: '"Devil's Due" (voice) *'S5, E19:' "Sisters" *'S5, E20:' "Firebird" |-|Season 6= *'S6, E19:' "The Black Fairy" (flashback) Category:Characters Category:Neverland characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Underworld characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Peter Pan Category:The Pied Piper of Hamelin Category:Greek myths Category:Seasonal Antagonists